A Little Thing Called Love
by Just-Meghan
Summary: Cam is the future NHL star Maya is just a girl in a band *DON NOT OWN CHARACTERS *Does not follow the show
1. Got Guts

**Got Guts**

"OM to the G, Maya can you believe it? Degrassi is hosting a charity pageant show.' Squealed Tori as she read the poster. Rolling her eyes Maya turned to their other friend Tristan. "So Trist, any plans for this year? Well besides suffering Tori's pageant talk with me," Maya asked. "I am actually thinking of volunteering with the making and choosing of dresses and tux for the pageant," Tristan proudly replied back. "Maya you should sign up to help with entertainment, you could even get Zig to play guitar with you," Tori said getting more excited by the mere thought of it all. Maya gave her friends a smile before excusing herself for class.

Maya wasn't looking where she was going and ended up being knocked over. "Watch it," a tall older boy said. He was wearing plain old jeans and a fancy shirt with a tie. She then noticed the symbol on the jacket he was carrying. "Sorry,' she stuttered out. Grabbing her books, Maya tried to leave as fast as she could. She always hated being around an Ice Hound without her friends, the boys hockey team somewhat intimidate her.

Maya's first two classes were boring and slow. She hated being separated from her friends. Once the bell for lunch rang Maya was out the door and headed to her locker. Tori, Zig, and Tristan were all looking at their lockers with a questioning look. "What are you guys doing?" Maya asked standing beside them. "We can't get to them because the Ice hounds are standing in front of them." Zig mumbled. With a random gain of confidence Maya walked over to the hockey players.

"Excuse me, I need to get to my locker," Maya said trying to be heard over the rowdy boys. After a few failed attempts, Maya finally just pushed a few boys out of her way. "Come on boys, let's go find a more attractive scenery," a tan skinned boy said. He walked away with the others trailing behind him. Before they got too far one of the members with sweet brown eyes and a boyish smile looked back giving an apologetic look.

Maya fumbled with her lock. She tried really hard to keep the tears in. Tori walked up and gave her a small smile. Tori gave her the 'don't believe them because their asses' look before opening her locker as well. Tristan and Zig also silently went and got their lunches before following the girls into the cafeteria.

Maya sat there in her own little world as the others chatted away. It seemed as if a war was ragging on inside her head. One side was saying she could try to put a little more effort in looking good but the other side said she was perfect. Having enough Maya went to go get fresh air. She tried to avoid anyone in the halls as she sped walked to the front doors. The crisp air felt good on her face. The voices in her head seemed to vanish as well.

Maya took a deep breath and tried to get control over her emotions and thoughts before going back in. A hand came out of nowhere and touched her shoulder. She jumped a little at the sudden touch. "Sorry did I scare you," a concerned voice asked. Maya looked back to the hands owner and was met with the sparkling brown eyes.

"Uh, yeah a little," she said hesitantly. "Sorry about that," he stumbled out, "I just wanted to say I am sorry about what my teammates said earlier. To be honest I think you are uh really pretty.' Once the words left his mouth Maya found herself blushing. "I'm Cam Saunders by the way,' He added after an awkward silence. Maya gave a shy smile before replying, "I'm Maya Matlin." Giving one last lop sided smile Cam walked passed her. He accidentally bumped into her when he went to pass and he quickly mumbled a sorry.

Maya spent the rest of lunch in a daze. She couldn't believe a boy just called her pretty. Maya never had a crush before but she instantly knew she was starting to feel something for the boy. "Maya, where have you been?" Tori asked coming up to her. Tristan and Zig were down the hall putting their names on the lists of people wanting to help with the pageant. 'Oh, I was getting a bit of fresh air. Have you signed up for the pageant yet?" Maya asked wanting to get the attention off her. Tori instantly went off on different colours and dresses for the show.

The end of lunch bell rang and the group of friends rushed to their next class. Maya, Tristan, and tori had French together while Zig had Math. The teacher handed out different review packages and let the class try to jog their memory. Maya was on the second page when the door flew open. In the doorway was a panting Campbell Saunders. "Campbell it's nice of you to join us," Madame said with a disapproving look. Cam blushed and started to mumble apologies. "Just take your seat and don't let it happen again," she instructed. Cam let out a sigh of relief and sat at the back of the class.

"Alright there is only twenty minutes left, so I want you to get into groups and try to have conversations in French," Madame said. Tristan and Tori both turned around to face Maya. "So Maya, are you going to try and convince Whisper Hug to play?" Tori asked. "That would be totes cool," Tristan exclaimed. "We're supposed to be talking in French,' Maya reminded them. Tori and Tristan rolled their eyes. To their left they saw Cam all by himself. "He looks lonely, maybe we should ask him to join us," Maya said. "Don't worry about him Maya. He is an Ice Hound, they all are jerks," Tristan huffed fixing his hat.

"Cam could be different," Maya said becoming defensive. "Maya, sweetie, you don't need to get mixed in that group. They love ya then leave ya," Tori soothed. Maya looked back over to Cam and felt bad that he was by himself. To her, Cam looked like he was a really great guy.

After French, Maya split from Tori and Tristan. They had Science and she had History. Maya looked around for a familiar face but she didn't know anyone. She quietly made her way to a double desk at the back of the room. Opening her binder she started to doodle music notes. "Hey, can I sit here?" a voice asked from above. Maya's head jerked up in surprise. "Hey, yeah make yourself at home," She joked. Cam gave her a smile and set his stuff down.

"To start the semester off I am handing out a project that will be done in pairs. Stop looking to your friends that are across the room because your partner is the person you are sitting beside." Miss. Lott said. Packages of instructions were passed back as the groups traded names and numbers. "So partner, when should we start working on," Maya glanced at their topic, "Shakespeare's play Romeo and Juliet." "Well I've got hockey tonight, are you free around seven?" Cam asked. Maya said yes and gave him her address for later. They spent the rest of the class talking about different clubs they wanted to join this year. At the end of class Cam gave Maya a smile and headed for practice. Maya could feel the butterflies as she walked to her locker.

Maya turned the corner to her locker and instantly she was forced backwards. "Watch it, I don't need a niner throwing herself at me," a gruff voice said. A few chuckles came from behind him. "Oh please, me accidentally running into you is probably the only action you'll get, Maya hissed. She grabbed her binder from the floor and pushed pass the jocks.

As she reached her locker Tori ran up to her looking shocked. "What" Maya asked worried. "OMG Maya, you are my new hero!" squealed Tori. Confusion replaced Maya's worry. "I heard what you said to Dallas," Tori said smiling. Maya rolled her eyes before saying, "He got what he deserved." "You have got guts Miss Maya Matlin," Tristan said coming up to them. "Trist it is so not that big of deal," Maya groaned. Maya hated having the attention on her.

The three friends made their way to the front of the school to wait for their ride home. A black car pulled up in front of them. "Ready to leave niners?" Katie asked from the driver's seat. Tori and Tristan climbed into the back as Maya got in the front. Maya noticed Katie kept glancing at her on the ride home. "If you keep taking your eyes off the road you're going to crash," Maya snapped. Katie frowned at her sister's temper. "Calm down little one. I am just making sure you are the same Maya that I dropped off this morning," Katie joked.

"Why would I be different from the Maya this morning,' Maya asked. Katie caught Maya's eye and replied, "I heard what you said to Dallas today Maya. Talking back just isn't you," Katie said. "Well what's wrong to standing up to a stupid jock? "Maya asked. "There is nothing wrong with it. It's just that, they aren't afraid to play dirty. Your new found courage just might get you hurt," Katie told Maya. "Katie I will be fine. They don't scare me anymore," Maya proudly boasted. Katie nodded her head and left Maya alone to get her work done.


	2. What Watching Scary Movies Lead Too

**What Watching Scary Movies Lead Too**

"Maya, Cam is here," Katie said leading the Ice Hound into their living room. Maya looked up and gave Cam a small smile. "Hey, how was practice?" Maya asked. Cam sat down beside her and got his History binder out. "Hockey was tough and I am so glad it is over for the week," He replied leaning back into the couch. Maya noticed how close they were and her heart started to speed up. "Uh, how about I get us a snack then," Maya stuttered out. Before cam could answer she got up and bolted to the kitchen. "Do you need any help," Cam asked from the doorway. Maya not realising that he followed her jumped at his voice. "No I'm good," Maya said going back to getting the drinks.

After a few cookies and half their drinks they finally got started on their work. "So have you actually read Romeo and Juliet," Maya asked curiously. "Actually I had to do it in English last year, so yeah I know it," Cam said opening their question package. "It says here we have to write about why Romeo and Juliet couldn't be together and how their deaths could have been prevented. Then we have to say how this story could relate to different fights that happened in the past,' Cam read. "Well the parents didn't get along and they told their kids they could never be together. Romeo and Juliet died so they could finally be together, but it all could have been prevented if both the families just talked," Maya answered.

"Exactly, so how do you think this relates to the wars?" Cam asked looking over to Maya. As Cam's eyes focused on her blue eyes, Maya blushed. "Well maybe if the different countries just talked it through then they wouldn't of declared war," she answered gazing back at Cam. The room was filled with silence. Maya and Cam just continued to stare at each other. "I don't hear talk of history in there," Katie hollered from upstairs. Both teens jumped at the older girl's voice. "Uh, we should probably write this all down so we don't forget," Cam said blushing and turning away. Maya just nodded her head and wrote it down.

After an hour of looking at different ways Romeo and Juliet could have gotten their parents to talk, Katie came to tell Cam it was time to go. "I'll see you tomorrow then," Cam told Maya before leaving. Maya tried to get to her room before Katie could interrogate her. "Not so fast," Katie frowned leaning against the couch. Maya rolled her eyes and turned to her sister. "What now, don't you have your own life to be dealing with," Maya asked. "Maya, I know Cam looks sweet and probably is being super nice but he is going to hurt you. I know you don't want to hear this but you can't date him, he is an Ice Hound and all jocks are jerks," Katie said, a sad smile graced her face. "Katie, I don't like him like that, and if I did you can't tell me that I can or can't date him. It's my choice who I date so just back off," Maya hissed before leaving her sister alone in the living room.

Maya checked her phone before going to sleep. She had a new message from Tori.

T – So how was your date with the super adorable NHL star 3

M- It wasn't a date Tori, we did homework.

T – That is a boring date

M- It wasn't a date; anyways Katie was home so nothing would have happened. Cam doesn't even like me like that.

T – But do you like him?

M – Tori we just met…and maybe

T – Yay! We could double date. Zig and me, you and Cam. It'll be so fun! 3

M – I am going to bed, ttyl

T – Night, and I am so telling Trist 3

Maya groaned and flopped down onto her bed. After an hour of thinking of cam, Maya got ready for bed and fell asleep.

Maya woke up nervous. She came to the conclusion that yes, she was falling for the Campbell Saunders. "Maya hurry up," Katie called from down the hall. Letting out a slow breath, Maya got up and got ready to face the day. The car ride to Degrassi was quiet and awkward. Katie wanted to say something about how the Ice Hounds were bad news but she didn't want to upset Maya. The car stopped at the front steps of the school and Maya scrambled to get out fast. "Hey Maya, you know I am only trying to look out for you," Katie said. Maya turned to her sister and smiled. "I know Katie, but I can take care of myself now," Maya said turning away to go find her friends.

She found them all at her locker whispering. "Hey guys," Maya said coming up to them. The whispering stopped immediately and they all turned to her. "So did you guys kiss?" Tristan blurted out. Maya's eyes widened, "What?" "You know Maya, lip and lip action, or lip to cheek," Tori explained. "Should I be hearing any of this," Zig asked stepping back ready to flee. Tori gave him a look and he stayed put. "There was no kissing! We just worked on our homework," Maya informed her nosy friends. "Well that's boring," Tristan said pulling out his phone. The group of friends split up and went to class.

Lunch came quickly for Maya. As she sat down at a table with her friends she spotted Cam. He looked a little bit hesitant to go sit with his team. Maya was about to call out he could sit with her but Dallas came up and dragged him away. Maya's heart fell. "Don't worry, you'll get to talk to lover boy in History," Tori said giving Maya an encouraging smile. The group of friends spent the rest of lunch talking about their plans for the weekend. They all decided to go shopping and have super at Little Miss Steaks.

Heading to her History class Maya overheard Dallas and Luke talking to Cam. "Rookie practice is at seven don't be late," Dallas warned before walking off with Luke. Maya turned the corner to see an upset Cam. "Hey, are you okay?" Maya asked walking over to him. Cam's head turned to face her. His face looked exhausted and sad. "I'll be fine. Hockey is just really exhausting and I wish I could just have a break," Cam said taking his seat in the classroom. Maya followed him. "If you want you could come with my friends and I too Little Miss Steaks this weekend," Maya suggested. Cam smiled but declined saying he had hockey and homework.

The last two classes of the day flew by and it was time to go home. Katie and Maya got home and both went right to their homework. Katie told her that she was headed to Jake's once seven came around. Maya felt really lonely. Her parents were on a trip and Katie kept leaving to see Jake. Maya would call Tori or Tristan but they were busy with their families tonight. A buzz came from her phone. She picked it up to see a text from cam.

C – Hey are you busy tonight?

M – Nope, what's up?

C – Do you think we could hang out?

M – Yeah...do you want to come over now? We can order pizza!

C – Cool and I'll be over in ten

Maya smiled down to her phone. She couldn't help but feel giddy about Cam coming over. Maya quickly put her school stuff away and ordered the pizza. The pizza man came at the same time Cam did. When Maya went to go answer the door she saw Cam paying for the food and bringing it in. "You didn't have to pay," Maya told him with a goofy smile written across her face. "No guy should let a girl pay for supper," Cam informed her. "Well let's eat, I am starving," Maya said.

After eating all the pizza and flicking peperoni at each other they both went and settled into the couch. "What do you want to watch?" Maya asked giving Cam the remote. Cam's hand barely touched Maya's but she still felt a spark. They held each other's gaze for a second before he turned back to the TV. Maya blushed and faced the TV again. "Do you like horror movies," Cam asked. Maya stiffened at the mention of the movie genre, she hated anything scary. "Yeah," She lied through her teeth. Cam looked over at her and she just gave him a fake smile.

Cam chose to watch The Grudge. Half way through the movie Maya had enough of acting tough and finally hid her face with Cam's arm. "Please turn it off," Maya squeaked. Cam laughed to himself before turning the TV off. "I thought you liked horror movies," Cam said with a knowing smile. "I don't, the scare the hell out of me," She said. Cam nodded his head and said, "I can tell." Maya's face heated up when she realised how close her face was to Cam's. Maya tried to put space between them before things got awkward. Before she could pull away Cam placed his hand at the back of her neck. His puppy brown eyes flickered to her lips and back to her eyes. He held her gaze for a moment before closing them and leaning in.

Maya's heart was dancing in her chest. Her breath was short, and she felt herself shaking. She followed his movement and closed her eyes as well. His lips pressed softly against hers. The kiss was short and sweet. When Maya pulled away blushing she saw Cam was sporting his lop sided grin. Using that as a good sign Maya went to kiss him again. This time before their lips met a cough came from the door way. "I think it is time for Cam to go home," Katie said. She was standing in the arch way glaring at the young hockey player. Nodding his head Cam said goodbye to them both and left. "Thanks for ruining the moment Katie," Maya mumbled before going upstairs to bed.


	3. Stupid Girl

Stupid Girl

The next morning Zig found Maya alone in the library before their first class. "I can't believe you let him kiss you," Zig hissed. Maya gave him a weird look. "Um, hello to you to Zig," Maya replied going back to her book. "Maya don't you realise he is just going to sleep with you and leave you," Zig asked. "Zig I am not going to sleep with him," Maya snapped. A few heads turned their way and both teens lowered their voices. "When Cam realises this he is going to leave you heart broken," Zig tried to convince her. "You don't know him," Maya whispered, she tried to walk past him but he blocked her. "Maya, you deserve someone who won't hurt you," Zig whispered getting a little closer to her. Maya backed up and glared at Zig. "Zig back off, it's nice your concerned because we are friends," Maya stressed the word friends. Zig cupped her cheek and tried to kiss her. The library was filled with a slapping sound. Maya pushed Zig away and stormed out.

"May, you will not guess what just happened," Tori squealed. Maya looked over to her best friend, "Okay Tor, tell me what is so exciting." "I was chosen to be in the pageant," Tori gushed. Tori and Maya did a little excitement jump thing before they both started laughing. "What's going on here," Tristan asked coming up to them. "Tori will be in the pageant," Maya answered as Tori spun around. "Om to the g Tori, that is so fab," Tristan congratulated. "I know! I have the list of recommended dresses and we can get them while we are out shopping tonight," Tori said.

The first two periods and lunch flew by for Maya. It was now time for her History class with Cam. "Hey Cam," Maya greeted him. Cam was sitting at their desk and looked totally out of it. Maya snapped her fingers in front of his face a few times. Cam blinked and looked over at her. "Hey Maya," Cam said. Maya was confused on why Cam didn't seem to want to be near her.

M – Cam doesn't want to talk to me now, what do I do?

T - Maybe he is worried you didn't want to kiss him...

M – Or he wishes he didn't kiss me

T – Calm down, I am sure he is just nervous

M – Alright

Maya glanced over to find Cam biting his lower lip. He looked as if he was having a very serious discussion in his head. "Cam do you think we could talk after school," Maya asked quietly. Cam looked over at her and nodded his head.

Maya was torn on how she felt this talk would go. She wanted to make sure that they could still be friends if he regretted kissing her. Cam and Maya met at the garden her sister and Jake built. "So, what did you want to talk about," Cam asked sitting on the bench. Maya nervously sat beside him. "Cam we kissed last night and-," Maya started but Cam cut her off. "It was a mistake. I have to stay focused on school and hockey, I think it would be best if we just get this History assignment done and just not talk," Cam said.

Maya looked at him shocked. Tears started to build up in her eyes so she turned and walked away. She felt stupid for thinking something would work between her and Cam. Cam was an Ice Hound, and she was a band geek. What Zig said to her earlier kept replaying in her head. She wished now she didn't slap him. Instead of walking though the school crying Maya sat at the side of the school.

She kept telling herself how stupid and pathetic she was. After a while someone came around and found her. "Maya?" a voice she knew called to her. Maya whipped the tears from her cheeks quickly. "Hey Zig," Maya shocked out. Zig quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "Hey Maya, tell me what's wrong," Zig said stroking her back. "Cam told me he regretted kissing me, and I thought he might actually like me. You were right Zig, I am so sorry for hitting you earlier," Maya cried. She hugged Zig as tight as she could.

Zig tried his best to sooth Maya. "He isn't worth it, you deserve someone who can see that you are such a beautiful girl," Zig said. He looked down to see Maya smile up at him. "Thanks Zig, to bad there isn't any more guys like you here," Maya joked. Zig smiled down at her again. Zig went to take a step back but purposely fell forward a little. Maya found herself pushed against the brick school wall and Zig. "Sorry," Zig said faking embarrassment. Maya just smiled and turned her head away.

Maya went to tell Zig they should go but Zig kissed her before she could speak. When Maya tried to push Zig away he pinned her arms to the wall. Maya stomped on his foot. Zig backed off and held his foot. "What the hell Maya," Zig said breathless. "You can't kiss me Zig! You have a girlfriend that is my best friend. I don't like you like that," Maya almost screamed at him. "Maya, you said you wanted a guy like me," Zig said trying to kiss her again. Maya pushed him away and backed away from him. "I said like, but you are obviously the guy that goes around kissing girls that aren't your girlfriend, so now I don't," Maya said leaving a confused Zig behind.

Maya rushed to the bathroom to make her face look more presentable. After making sure the red around her eyes was gone, she headed to get her stuff for home. "Hey Maya, have you seen Zig," Tori asked smiling. Guilt filled Maya. She felt bad about what happened, but it wasn't her fault Zig kissed her. May turned to Tori and lied, "Haven't seen him since lunch. He probably is out front waiting for us all." "He probably is. Are you ready for our fun filled night?" Tori wondered. Maya nodded her head and allowed Tori to drag her outside.

When Maya shielded her eyes from the bright sun, her eyes connected with Cam's. She felt sad and stupid all over again. She started to think Zig kissing her was her fault. She practically through herself onto him and pretty much begged to be comforted. "Oh la la, Maya how was your talk with Cam," Tristan teased. "He said it was a mistake," Maya told them. Tori and Tristan both gave her sympathetic looks and hugs. Zig just stood there, he almost looked happy about it. "That Ice Hound is so not worth it then," Tori comforted Maya. Tristan agreed wholeheartedly.

Maya gave her friends appreciative glances. "How about we stop thinking about him and go get dinner," Maya suggested. They grabbed their bags and headed to Little Miss Steaks for dinner. They talked about all the stores they could go to and talked about outfits for the pageant. Tori decided to go with a deep purple colour. The list she had to choose from also had the options of green, gold, or dark blue.

Super was quiet. They all were way too hungry to stop eating and have a conversation. They split the bill and all headed for the bus that would take them to the mall. Zig seemed to be overly affectionate with Tori that night. He would give her small kisses and hugs whenever Maya and Tori were near each other. Maya wanted to tell Tori what happened but she didn't want to ruin their relationship. Maya kept quiet and went to see Tristan.

"I heard Whisper Hug was performing at the pageant," Tristan said over a pile of cardigans. "Yep, we get to play the last song of the night," Maya replied. Maya found a cute red cardigan. It reminded her of the red from the Ice Hound jerseys. "You know, Cam is a very stupid boy for hurting you," Tristan tried to make her feel better. Maya smiled at him and handed him a cute navy blue cardigan to try on. "Thanks Trist," Maya said.

Tori, Maya, and Tristan left Zig at a game store. They went to go find outfits at Fair Weather for the pageant. Tori found a few cute dresses and instantly tried them on. Tristan found a nice dress shirt and a pair of black slacks. Maya just needed a cheap dress. After a few minutes of looking she found one she loved.

It was a dark red (burgundy if you asked Tristan) dress. It came to her knees and had a fitted top with spaghetti straps. It was made out of a silky material. The bottom of her dress poofed a little, so she had room to move. The dress had a cute flower sparkle pattern; it starts from the bottom and makes its way half way up to her waist. Maya tried it on and came out. She looked at herself in the mirror and couldn't help but feel really pretty.

"Maya you look stunning," Tori told her. Maya gave Tori a small smile and turned to face her. "Tori you look gorgeous, "Maya said back. "Aw look at you both, you look so grown up," Tristan mocked them. Both girls did a turn and a bow for him. "Wow Tori, you look amazing," Zig's voice came from behind Tristan. "Aw, Ziggy!" Tori squealed. Tori walked over to Zig and gave him a big thank you kiss. Maya and Tristan both averted their yes.

Tori and Tristan left Maya and Zig at the music store. Tristan claimed he and Tori needed new shoes and they would be back in a few. Maya tried to ditch Zig by going to the cello section. Zig followed her like a lost puppy. "Maya we need to talk," he said leaning against the wall. "No we don't, I won't tell Tori what you did if you just leave me alone" Maya told him. Zig rolled his eyes and explained how he couldn't stop wanting to kiss her. Maya turned to him with a stern look on her face. "Well you'll have to try harder because I am not going to kiss you behind my best friends back," Maya hissed. Zig kissed her and tried to push her against the wall like earlier but she backed away. "Stop Zig," Maya hissed before leaving to go find Tristan and Tori.


	4. Start of Camaya

A.N ~ this chapter could be better, but I didn't know what I wanted to happen~ Start of Camaya

Cam ran to the dressing room trying not to be late. "Rookie where have you been," Dallas asked from the other side of the room. Panting Cam replied, "Sorry just had to talk to someone." The other team members laced their skates and headed for the rink. Cam was left alone with Dallas. "Today we are working more on getting the puck away from the other team, so hurry up and get out there. We'll be waiting," Dallas said exiting the change room. Cam watched him leave before bending down and taking his shoes off.

Cam did the usual warm up. He skated the rink ten times, he weaved through the pylons, and he tried to shoot on the goalie for ten minutes. It was finally time to play a mini game. During the game Cam couldn't stop feeling bad about what he said to Maya. After their talk Maya was the only thing he could think about. The conversation with Zig this morning popped into his head.

_Cam got to school a little early, he wanted to find Zig and ask him a few questions about Maya. He found Zig sitting at the garden a few seniors built. Zig heard Cam's footsteps and looked up at him. "Hey Zig, uh I was wondering if you could help me," Cam asked nervously looking around. Zig raised an eyebrow and told him to continue. "I want to ask Maya out but I don't know where to take her," Cam admitted. Zig gave him a sad look. "Cam, Maya doesn't like you," Zig said with sad smile. Cam looked at Zig confused and asked, "Then why did she kiss me." Zig stood and gathered his things. Turning back to Cam he replied with his own question, "If she really liked you, than why did she kiss me."Cam looked crushed as Zig shrugged his shoulders and walked away._

Anger filled his body. Before he could take it out on anything a body smacked him into the rink's wall. Cam and the body both crumpled to the ground. "Rookie, get your head in the game," Luke said getting up. Cam brushed himself odd and went back to trying to steal the puck. For the rest of the practice he played terribly. When they got off the ice Dallas pulled him aside to talk.

"Alright Cam, tell me what the hell that was. Usually you are great but today you sucked," Dallas said. "Sorry, I just have school on my mind. I need to get my grades up," Cam half lied. Cam knew it wasn't a complete lie; he did have to get his Science mark up. "Cam I know that isn't why you were distracted today. Just tell me the truth and I will go easy on you for your punishment," Dallas tried to joke. Cam looked around, he just wanted to go home and sleep. "Fine, I thought a girl liked me and when I asked her friend were I could take her if I asked her out, he said not to because she didn't like me, and when I asked then why would she kiss me, he said well if she liked me so much why would she kiss him," Cam rambled.

Dallas looked at Cam and saw how crushed he looked. "Did you talk to her about it," Dallas asked. "I told her that we should just get our project done and just go back to not talking," Cam told him. Dallas placed his hand on Cam's shoulder and squeezed it. "Sorry to hear that, but you can't let a girl get you down," Dallas said wisely. Cam nodded his head in agreement. "Who was the girl anyway," Dallas asked curiously. "Matlin, Maya Matlin," Cam told him. Dallas raised his eyebrow and muttered, "The girl with the dragon tattoo's sister."

Dallas and Cam both went to the dressing room to get changed. Dallas quickly changed and left leaving Cam all alone. That night Cam couldn't sleep so he looked at contacts in his phone to text. He found Maya's number; he quickly sent a text asking if they could meet and work on their homework for History.

M – Sure

C – Where do you want to meet?

M – The Dot

C – Okay, I will meet you there for lunch

M – Cool

Cam was relieved for two reasons. One was that Cam got to see Maya, even if he was upset she kissed Zig, and two, because he could get this project done so if she really didn't like him they could go their separate ways. Cam dreamt of Maya, it was them just sitting on a bench laughing. He couldn't hear what they thought was so funny but he knew they were happy.

The next day, Cam didn't get out of bed until he had to go meet Maya. He left a note for his host family saying he would be back later when he was done doing a project. Cam took his time walking to the restaurant. He was trying to get the courage to ask Maya if it was true she had kissed Zig, but then he also remembered something important. Zig had a girlfriend; more specifically his girlfriend was Tori, Maya's best friend. Cam quickly picked up the pace and got to The Dot panting. He found a back booth that was private so he could talk to Maya about Zig and what was going on.

It felt like forever but Maya finally showed up. Cam waved her over to the booth. She took a seat opposite from him. They both ordered lunch and started doing their rough draft for their assignment. It was almost three when Maya said she had to go. Before she could move Cam got up and switched sides. Maya was now stuck between the wall and Cam. "Cam, I have to go," Maya said not looking at him. "May I know we don't know much about each other but I like you and when Zig told me that you and he had a thing I was mad. I want to still be your friend because I would rather be that then not have you in my life at all," Cam told her.

Maya finally looked at Cam; she had a confused look on her face. "Zig and I don't have a thing as you put it. He is with Tori," Maya said. "Zig said you kissed him though," Cam asked now also confused. Maya looked at Cam with a shocked expression. "He kissed me," Maya argued. "So you and Zig are just friends," Cam wanted to be reassured. Maya smiled and nodded her head. Cam hesitantly leaned closer to Maya. His hand went to behind her neck and softly pulled her closer. Maya shyly bit her lip before leaning in closer to Cam.

"Maya just so you know, kissing you was probably the best thing I have ever done since coming to Degrassi," Cam admitted. "It wasn't a mistake," Maya asked teasingly. Cam just gave her a small smile before kissing her. This kiss lasted longer than their first. It was slow and meaningful. Cam's arm went around her waist and pulled her closer to him. They both pulled back for some air. Their faces were flushed and smiles were plastered on their faces. "Monday I have a game, do you want to come? We can get fires after," Cam suggested. "I'd love to," Maya said. Maya frowned and said she actually had to get going.

Cam walked Maya home and then took the long way back to his house. No one was home yet so Cam just went up to his room. Picking up his phone he saw a text from Dallas.

D – Ready for the game?

C – Yep... Do you have any more tickets for friends?

D – Yeah, who's the lucky lady? ;)

C – Maya, she told me her and Zig didn't have a thing

D – So Zig lied about them kissing

C – No, Zig kissed her, but she tried to make him stop and he wouldn't

D – Does Zig's girlfriend know this?

C – Don't think so. I think Maya just wants to forget it happened. I have to go see yaw Monday

D – K bye

Cam had a quick super and went right to bed. He was tired and just wanted to sleep the rest of the weekend away. He also just wanted it to be Monday so he could see Maya again.


	5. Rookie's Girl Part 1

Rookie's Girl

Usually Maya hated Mondays but today she couldn't wait to get up and to school. After getting ready for the day Maya walked downstairs to grab her backpack. "Why are you so cheery," Katie asked looking up from putting her shoes on. "The suns shinning, birds are singing, and I have plans with a boy tonight," Maya said smiling. Grabbing her bag Maya ran to the car and yelled for Katie to hurry up.

The car ride to school was to slow for Maya's liking. As each minute passed Maya got more and more nervous to see Cam. Katie pulled up to Degrassi and let Maya out to go find her friends. Tori and Tristan fell in step with Maya as she walked to her locker. "So when can we come over," Tori asked. Maya looked from Tori to Tristan and gave them a look. "What do you mean come over," Maya asked. "You are going to go see Cam play tonight, you need to look good," Tristan explained. As Maya was putting her stuff away the hockey team walked by. They heard Cam say he'd be right back as he made his way over to them. "Hey, here's your ticket for tonight. I also have Tristan's ticket from Owen, and here is a ticket for you Tori if you want to come," Cam said handing out the tickets. Cam gave a small smile to Maya before heading back to his team.

"Well I am going to find my boyfriend so I'll catch you guys later," Tori said. Maya watched Tori leave, with every step she took Maya felt guiltier about not telling Tori that Zig kissed her. "Earth to Maya," Tristan said trying to get Maya's attention. "Sorry Trist, did you say something?" Maya asked turning to him. Tristan gave her a funny look and repeated what he just said, "After the game we should all go out for dinner." Maya smiled and accepted the offer. "I am going to go now, I'll see you later Tristan," Maya said walking to her first period class.

A few minutes into the class Maya became really thirsty so she asked for a hall pass. The closest fountain was down a flight of stairs. As Maya was getting a drink she could hear someone coming up the hall towards her. Not caring who it was Maya started to walk back to class. She got up five steps before a hand grabbed her arm from behind. Maya stopped and turned to the person holding her arm. "Maya can we talk," Zig asked. Maya tried to get him to release her but he had a too strong of a grip on her. "Zig let go now," Maya hissed trying to pull his hand off her. Zig shook his head and dragged her down the empty hall with him.

"I swear I will scream Zig," Maya warned him. Maya tried to get a good grip on the floor with her feet so she could stop them. After they turned the corner Zig swung her around so she was stuck between him and the dead end wall. Maya figured this was an old hallway that the school didn't use anymore. The only way out was a door to their left or going back the way they came. Zig looked at her with pleading eyes, "Please Maya." She shook her head like Zig did at the steps. "If you let me leave we can forget what happened. No one need to know," Maya bribed. Zig just stepped closer and fixed a piece of hair that was falling into Maya's eyes.

"I can't do that. I can't forget that I kissed you, and how much I still want to kiss you," Zig said standing even closer. Maya started to panic; she didn't want to be there. She hoped Zig would back off and let her leave. "Zig stop, I have a boyfriend," Maya said stepping away from him. Unfortunately for Maya her back was almost against the wall, she now had barely any room for escape. They both could hear footsteps close by, but this didn't bother Zig. He was completely focused on Maya. Maya felt like a trapped animal as Zig just stood there watching her. She tried to bolt but Zig caught on and grabbed her arm again. "Stop making this difficult Maya," Zig whispered close to her ear. Not only was Maya stuck, Zig now had her back pushed firmly against the wall. He held her arms firmly stuck to her sides as well.

Maya felt like curling into a little ball and crying. Maya wanted to cry because she felt like she was betraying Tori and Cam. She knew Tori would never want to see or speak to her again, and Cam would be disgusted that she kissed another guy that he would break up with her. As many different ways Tori and Cam could end their friendship/relationship with her through her head Zig softly placed his lips to hers. Tears started to make trails down her face as she tried to turn away from him. "Zig stop," Maya pleaded. She kept repeating this until Zig kissed her again. This time it was rough and sloppy. Maya bit Zig's lip as hard as she could. He backed away in shock and glared at her. She took the opportunity to get away, but Zig was determined to keep her there. As she ran past, he grabbed her hand and yanked her back against the lockers.

Maya's head hit the locker door leaving her feeling shocked and disoriented. She reached up to touch where her head had hit, as she pulled her hand down she found blood on it. Maya looked over to Zig, she now was afraid of the boy she once considered a good friend. A low whimper left her lips as she tried to fold into herself. "Maya, I am so sorry," Zig said coming to her side. Maya flinched away from him when he placed a hand on her cheek. "Get away from me," Maya shouted trying to push Zig away. Anger flashed across Zig's face as he said, "Why don't you realise we have so much in common, we would be great together!" Maya kept shaking her head as Zig started kissing her cheeks and neck softly.

Maya tried to imagine she was on a stage performing her cello. She imagined a full house giving her a standing ovation. Then her mind was clouded by a faint footstep sound. It seemed to get louder every few minutes. She even started hearing voices. Zig's lips skimmed over her jaw bone before lazily moving back to her neck. "Maya you are perfect," Zig mumbled into her neck. A shiver of disgust ran through her whole body. In her last attempt of freedom, Maya dug her knee right up into his lower gut. Zig let out a strangled whimper as Maya successfully got him off her.

Not wanting to be near him when he recovered from the attack she took off down the way they came. Her head felt heavy and her eye sight was becoming blurry. Maya kept telling herself _just keep going, you're almost free. _She turned the corner still going full speed; once she got around it she ran into something and was knocked to the ground. Maya let out a gasp as she hit her head on the hard ground. "Whoa, slow down there," the person she ran into laughed. She turned to look at them; she could make out the faces of Owen Milligan and Mike Dallas.

"Maya are you okay," Owen asked bending down to look at her tear stained face. The only sound that left her lips was a sob that was caught in her throat. Maya felt even more tears start to trickle down her face. Dallas held out his hand to help Maya up. Once she was up she could hear Zig running down the hall towards them. "Maya," Zig said finally appearing around the corner. Owen and Mike looked from Maya to Zig and back again. The same thing went through their minds; _Zig has something to do with Maya being so upset. _

Maya looked at Zig and backed away from him. She didn't stop until Dallas was between them. "Uh, I should go," Zig said before trying to pass by Owen. Instead of letting him go to class, Owen grabbed him by the collar and shoved him up against the wall. "If you touch or come near her again, Dallas and I along with our team will kick your ass," he explained looking scary as hell. Zig took off once his feet touched the ground again.

"Maya, you okay," Dallas called hesitantly. Dallas didn't know Maya well, but he felt it his duty to make sure she was okay now that Cam and her were dating. Owen knew Maya pretty well and knowing Zig could have hurt her made his blood boil. Maya looked from one boy to the other and started to whimper again. Her head felt like it was ripping itself apart. She barely could focus her eyes, and her legs felt too unstable to keep holding her up.

Maya leaned against the wall and slid down into a sitting position. She was tired and just wanted to sleep now. She knew with Owen and Dallas there no one could hurt her. "Let's get you to the nurse," Dallas said trying to get her to stand. Owen quickly helped by holding her right side up. It took them a few minutes to get her up the stairs. They got a few funny looks by skipping students when they walked past. "What is going on here," Mr. Simpson's voice came from their right. "She needs to get to the nurse," Dallas told him trying to hold up Maya on her left. Mr. Simpson followed the three teens to the nurse, he asked the boys what happened but they said they didn't know.

"She is being admitted into the hospital. Poor girl took a few hits to the head and she needs stitches now," the Nurse said coming out of the back room where Maya was laying. Dallas and Owen both were waiting at the front of the school for the ambulance when Katie got there. "Someone better tell me what the hell happened to my sister," Katie said with a sharp tone. Dallas and Owen told her all they knew about what took place downstairs. Katie was on the verge of tears by the time the ambulance got to Degrassi. "That basterd," Katie hissed pacing the front foyer. "Pretty sure he won't go near her again, his face when Owen told him to leave her alone was pure terror," Dallas said trying and failing at comforting the eldest Matlin.

Katie gave them a small smile, "Thanks guys for helping her." After a few minutes Mr. Simpson gives Katie and the boys' permission to get Cam and go to the hospital. On the way there they explained everything to Cam. Cam paled when he found out. "There aren't any long term damages, she will just have a headache and the stitches done," Katie said parking the car. When Katie signed them in Cam turned to Owen and Dallas. "I have to go back and kick his ass now," Cam said fuming. "How about we do that after you see your girl Rookie," Owen said blocking the door. Cam nodded and followed Katie to Maya's room.

"Hey Maya," Katie said quietly sitting in a chair beside Maya's head. "Hey," May mumbled waking up. Maya took in her surroundings. She had Katie to her right, Owen and Dallas standing by the door, and Cam was to her left looking worried and pissed. Maya gave him a small smile and held out her hand. Cam immediately walked over and took it. He placed a soft kiss to her palm. "How are you feeling, do you need anything?" Cam asked. Maya shook her head no, but then regretted it as her head started to hurt again. "What happened before you ran into Dallas and Owen Maya," Katie asked. The question everyone wanted to know was finally asked. At the thought of what happened, Maya started getting tear eyed.

It took a little bit of convincing and soothing, but eventually Maya told them everything. She started with going to get a drink and ended with running away. Cam was now sitting on the bed holding a distressed Maya in his arms. He gently stroked her back and told her he would make sure Zig never came near her again. Maya just held onto him tighter as she cried. By super time Maya was free to go home. The school called and said she could have the next day off if she wanted to stay home. Maya's parents told her she had to stay home and couldn't go watch Cam play hockey.

M – Can't go, but good luck

C – That's alright you need to rest, I will do my best to get a goal for you

M – Good Keep your head up and stick on the ground

C – I will, I promise, I have to go now

M – Good, call me and tell me how it goes after, love you 3

C – Will do M, love you too


	6. Rookie's Girl Part 2

Rookie's Girl Part 2

Maya received a text from Cam around ten saying that they won 3-1. She sent back congratulations text, as she waited for a text back she fell asleep. Maya dreamt of being at a game and cheering the team on. In the dream the team were winning big time and everyone was cheering as Cam and Dallas raced down the rink. They passed back and forth until they got close enough to score. Cam had the puck; he lifted his stick and hit the puck. The puck went flying into the net, the game ended and the buzzer went off.

"Maya turn your alarm off" Katie hollered from down the hall. Maya flung her hand out in the direction of her alarm clock. After missing it a few time, knocking something over, and a few accidentally hitting her night stand, Maya finally got it to stop beeping. "Thank you," Katie called again. The sun blinded Maya as she opened her eyes. She let out a sigh and rolled over and out of her bed. Maya got ready for school and headed to the car. "Are you sure you want to go to school," Katie asked getting into the driver's seat. Maya nodded and told her sister she was going to be okay.

On the drive to school Maya gave herself a mental pep talk. She just kept telling herself that everything was going to be fine. "Alright, if you have any problems come find me," Katie said dropping her off at the front doors. "Thanks," Maya said getting out. "Hey M," Cam shouted from down the hall. Looking up, Maya found her boyfriend start running down the hall to her. It only took Cam a few seconds to reach her but he didn't stop when he got closer. Cam grabbed Maya and spun her around a few times. Maya let out a laugh and begged Cam to set her down before they got hurt.

"Sorry," Cam said breathless as he placed Maya back on her feet. Maya took in their surroundings. It was just her and Cam in the hall. He had his arms around her waist; she had her arms around his neck. Maya couldn't help but smile up at him. Cam leaned back onto the wall pulling Maya with him. Maya rested her forehead on his chest. "Hey lovebirds we need to borrow Cam for a minute," Dallas called from the other end of the hallway. Reluctantly, Cam let go of Maya and headed towards Dallas. As he got closer Luke and Owen came around the corner to stand with them.

"Last time we talked you were planning to beat the shit out of Zig, are you still going through with it," Dallas asked. Cam looked thoughtful for a minute before saying, "Right now I just want to worry about keeping Maya safe and happy." "Well if you go through with it eventually, we got your back," Luke said looking over towards Maya. Cam looked at them all a little surprised. "I thought you guys didn't like her," Cam blurted out. "She's my brother's friend, I see it as my duty to protect Tristan and his friends," Owen explained. "It's against my belief hurting a girl like Zig did," Luke added. "I'm your captain, and it's my duty to protect my team," Dallas concluded.

Cam thanked them and went back to Maya feeling more relieved that Maya would have more people looking out for her. "What was that all about," Maya asked as Cam took her hand. "Nothing, just having a heart to heart with the guys," Cam chuckled. Maya smiled and swung their joined hands back and forth. Maya kissed Cam quickly before going to her locker to get her books. Without Cam by her side she felt a little vulnerable, but she knew everything was going to be fine. That was until the hall with her locker was empty and a hand grabbed her shoulder.

Maya let out a little scream before turning to see who it was. "Shit, sorry Maya. I didn't mean to scare you," Ali said backing up a little. "It's okay," Maya mumbled going back to get her things. "I just wanted to ask if you could help set up some of the things for the pageant, "Ali asked giving a big smile. "Sure," Maya said shutting her locker. "Alright, we start after school for the next two weeks," Ali told her before leaving. Maya saw Ali turn the corner before she turned the other way for class. "Maya," a voice that made Maya freeze called out to her. Looking to her left, Zig came out of an empty classroom.

"Can we talk," Zig asked. He hesitantly came towards her. Maya noticed he looked scared being alone with her. "Do I want to talk to someone that ended up hurting me so bad that I had to get stitches, no not really," Maya spat. She pushed past him and kept walking. "Maya, I am so sorry for that. I didn't want to hurt you, but you wouldn't stop struggling and I just needed you to let me show you how much I want you," Zig rambled. He followed her down the hall and half way down the next. Maya stopped and turned to him. "You have to move on. I am not interested, I have a boyfriend," Maya hissed. She glared at him and mentally cursed him to hell.

"Bye Zig," Maya said before turning away from him. Maya didn't even get two steps away before she was being grabbed and pulled into an empty classroom. "You can't ignore me forever," Zig said. He pushed Maya against a desk and kissed her hard. Maya let out a muffled scream. She pushed him back and slapped him really hard. Maya was pleased with the echoing slap sound that filled both their ears. "Go away Zig," Maya stressed each word. As Zig grabbed for her hand the door burst open.

"She said leave," Owen said coming to Maya's side. Zig backed up and ran for the door. When he got out of the room a hand grabbed him and slammed him into the wall. "If you touch or come near Rookie's girl again, you will have the shit beaten out of you kid," Dallas said hovering over him. "Get out of here," Luke hissed. Zig nodded and left. Dallas and Luke watched him run away, once he was out of their sight they both went to check on Maya.

"Thanks," Maya said looking at all three Ice Hounds. "No problem," they all answered in sync. Maya let out a shaky breath and gathered her stuff. Turning back to the Ice Hounds she said, "I should go." "We're going to walk you, in case that idiot comes near you again," Dallas told her leading the way out of the classroom. All Maya could think to do was smile and thank them again. After a few minutes of silence Luke broke it, "Here we are, if Zig comes at you again tell us, we will take care of it." Giving them all a small smile, Maya went to class.

It wasn't till lunch time Maya figured out why every time she turned an Ice Hound was not far behind. "Cam did you ask them to do this," Maya asked walking to a bench outside with her boyfriend. "Do what," Cam asked confused. "Your fellow team mates seem to be following me, well actually it's only Owen, Luke, and Dallas," Maya told him. Cam looked up and noticed that she was right. Luke, Dallas, and Owen were trying to secretly watch over them. Cam couldn't help but laugh at how horrible they were at being sneaky. Cam turned back to Maya and told her not to worry about it.

Maya left half way through lunch for a band practice. Once she was through the front doors the boys came over. "Hey," Dallas said casually. "Thanks for looking out for her," Cam said sincerely. Owen, Dallas, and Luke gave him the thumbs up. Cam felt himself being pulled backwards; his back hit the ground hard. "You don't deserve her," a voice said from above. "What," Cam asked confused. He opened his eyes to see Zig standing over him. "I said you don't deserve her, we all know eventually you won't make her happy and she will leave you. If you don't leave her, I will just have to keep trying harder to prove that I'm the one for her," Zig tried to tick Cam off. "You are going to leave her alone," Cam said getting up. "Make me," Zig hissed stepping forward.

Zig swung at Cam, but he missed because Cam stepped back. Zig tried advancing again but Dallas knocked him down. "Go," Dallas ordered. Zig stood up and looked to Cam before smirking and saying, "It'll be hard to stay away, she's got a great figure and soft kissable lips." Zig went to turn and found his back on the ground again. Cam pulled his hand up and smashed it into his stomach. "Next time that will be your face," Cam said holding Zig down. "When she and I kissed she let out the cutest moan," Zig taunted. Cam didn't hold back this time. He let his hand drive right into Zig's face as hard as it could. "SHUT UP," Cam yelled hitting Zig again.

Cam would have kept hitting Zig but Owen and Luke pulled him back. Dallas stepped in front to block Zig from his view. "Dude you need to breath, if Maya finds out you hit someone she won't be happy," Dallas said. His tone demanded Cam's attention. Letting out a few deep breaths, Cam pulled away and backed away from Dallas. Nodding his head cam felt the tension leave his body. The bell rung announcing that lunch was over. When Cam got to class Cam kissed Maya softly. He pulled her to him and hugged her tight. "I love you," Cam whispered into her ear. Maya pulled back and smiled. "I love you to Cam,' She replied giddy from the kiss.


	7. I Hate You

I Hate You

"Why didn't you tell me that you kissed my boyfriend," Tori asked coming up to Maya at the end of the day. "Zig kissed me," Maya said trying to defend herself. "That's not what Zig said. I knew you liked him at the beginning of the year and I tried to let that go, but you kissed him. You betrayed our friendship," Tori said. With each word Maya felt really guilty. "Please Tori, you have to believe me. I did not kiss Zig willingly," Maya pleaded. Tori shook her head and walked away. "Have fun with Cam, you'll probably will betray him soon enough," Tori sarcastically called over her shoulder.

Maya felt tears start to fall. Letting out a shaky breath, she leaned against the lockers and slid down into a sitting position. Maya pulled her knees up towards her and buried her head in them. Maya tried to even out her breathing after crying for a few minutes. "It's all my fault," Maya whispered to the empty hall. "What is," a voice to her left asked. Moving her head so she could see she noticed Tristan standing there. "Tori hates me because Zig kissed me, `` Maya answered honestly. ``He actually kissed you, `` Tristan said shocked. Maya grabbed her bag and stood. ``I should go, I have a lot of homework, ` Maya said turning away from Tristan. ``Tori will come around, she just has a bad habit in thinking Zig is the best thing ever, `` Tristan called to her. Maya waved to him over her shoulder.

``Wait, `` a distant but familiar voice called. Maya was walking through the park instead of taking the main streets like usual. Turning she spotted someone that she absolutely hated. ``What, could you possibly want now, ` Maya asked. Zig caught up to her but kept a distance between them. ``Tori yelled at me after I told her that we kissed, I also broke up with her. I want to be with you Maya, even if I have to go through Cam. Believe me; he has got a good punch, `Zig laughed. ``Good punch, `` Maya trailed looking to at Zig funny. ``I`m guessing he didn`t tell you that he punched me, twice actually, `a smirk formed on Zig`s face. Looking to his eye, Maya spotted a big bruise forming.

``You have to leave Cam alone, `` Maya said glaring at Zig. ``If you don`t leave him then I will keep bugging him. Eventually he will have had enough drama and just leave you, I`m willing to wait, `Zig told her walking off. ``Just leave Cam alone, `` Maya called to Zig. Zig just gave her a satisfied smile.

M – Cam we need to talk

C – Okay about what

M – Can you come over?

C – Yeah I`ll be over in a few

Maya fiddled with her phone for a few minutes before the doorbell finally rang. After debating if she should answer, Maya opened the door so Cam could come in. "Hey," cam said kissing her lips softly. Without thinking Maya gave in to her heart, she pressed her lips to his harder. Cam used his foot to push the door shut. He loosely wrapped his arms around Maya's lower back to hold her in place.

"Stop," Maya choked out pushing away. Cams touch had brought her back to her senses. Cam cocked his head like a puppy that didn't understand. "Sorry to fast," Cam asked hesitantly. Maya looked down in shame. She hated herself for doing this but she didn't want Zig to hurt Cam. "We have to break up," Maya blurted. Maya couldn't bear to look at him as she let the words slip. Instead of leaving like she hoped he would, Cam stood there and waited for her to look up. "You can go now," Maya told him.

Cam shook his head and looked at her with his puppy dog eyes. "Why," Cam asked leaning against the hall wall. "You need to focus on hockey," Maya lied. She mentally scolded herself for the lame excuse. "You need a better lie," Cam laughed. "Fine this time I won't lie. I don't like you, I just wanted to feel loved by someone and now I feel bad about playing you," Maya smoothly replied. Cam went from confused to heart broken. He wanted to ask why she would but the words wouldn't come. He finally left without a word.

Maya felt tears start to pour out her eyes as Cam slammed her front door shut. She watched him storm away from the house and down the street. Maya felt her whole body go numb. She stopped crying and just sat on the couch in the living room. She didn't feel up to moving or eating, she just wanted to go crawl into a ball and never talk again. "He deserves better," Maya whispered to herself. A few hours later she woke up to Katie shaking her.

"Hey kid, you alright," Katie asked concerned. Without warning Maya started to cry again. She clutched her sister as if she would leave her too. "Hey Maya, everything is going to be okay. Just calm down and tell me what's wrong," Katie soothed. "Everything is falling apart on me. Cam and I broke up, Zig won't leave me alone, and I lost my best friend," Maya said through her sobs. "Why did you and Cam break up," Katie asked now very confused. "I broke up with him because Zig said he would hurt him if I didn't," Maya muttered. Maya's eyes felt really heavy. "I am so sorry Maya. I'll take care of Zig tomorrow but you need to go to sleep now," Katie said standing and helping Maya up. Nodding her head Maya went to her room and fell asleep once her head hit the pillow.

Instead of nice dreams Maya usually had, she dreamt of Zig hurting Cam. In one Zig was towering over her and no one was around to help her. She felt helpless and scared. Maya tried to scream but she felt like she was being suffocated by her dream. After a few attempts a blood coiling scream finally left her lungs. Maya got a dizzy as she bolted up in bed. She was sweaty and shaky as she got out of bed. Maya picked up her phone and realised it was three in the morning. Instead of going to bed she got dressed for the day.

"You're up early," Katie's voice came from the stairs. Maya just went back to eating her bagel. "Maya don't worry, Zig won't bother you anymore," Katie tried reassuring her younger sister. "I don't care about Zig bugging me; I'm worried about what he could do to Cam. I also still feel terrible for ending things with Cam," Maya clarified. Katie just gave Maya a sympathetic smile and shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe you should talk to him," Katie suggested. Maya shook her head, "He hates me."

During Maya's first two classes she doodled on a blank paper. She had multiple lost games of x and o. There were pictures of cracked hearts; she also had sad song lyrics. Maya caught herself adding Cam's name in the only heart not broken. She quickly scribbled over it. Her heart felt like it was breaking all over again, tears started to appear in the corner of her eyes. She let out a relieved breath as the bell rung ending class. Instead of going to the cafeteria like usual, Maya just strolled around the halls. She absentmindedly wandered pass people and out a back door. The door led to a back alley the janitors used to put the garbage. She went to go open the door to go back in but found it locked. Maya used her hand and hit the door as hard as she could. "Ow," Maya whimpered. She held her throbbing hand and muttered a few bad words.

After knocking on the door for a little bit Maya gave up and looked for a new way out. She tuned the corer heading behind the school. She found the end of the private gate. There was a door but the lock was up at the top. Reaching up to unlock the door, Maya realised she was too short to reach it. Like a little child, Maya stomped her foot then kicked at the door. "Open god dammit," Maya shouted at the wooden door. "First dumping Cam with a lame lie, now yelling at a door that hasn't done anything to you. Pretty sure you're losing it Matlin," Dallas's voice called from behind her.

"The door won't open," Maya defended herself. Dallas walked closer to the frustrated blonde. He gently pushed past her and unlocked the wooden door. "Understandable, but what I still wonder about is why you dumped Cam," Dallas said blocking Maya as she tried to get out. "I told him why," Maya hissed at the older boy. "I don't believe you, I believe you love him," Dallas confidently informed her. "I hate you," Maya muttered pushing past Dallas. "No you don't," Dallas called after her.


	8. Helping the Ice Hounds

Helping the Ice Hounds

It's been a few days since Maya broke it off with Cam, but it still hurts her to see him at school. She watches as girls follow him like lost ducklings. "Maya, Jake and I are going to the game. Will you be fine by yourself," Katie asked leaning into Maya's bedroom. Maya gave Katie a smile and nodded her head. "If you need me call." Katie said walking down the stairs to meet Jake. Maya watched as Jake pulled his truck out of the driveway. The sadness she felt seemed to grow as the truck got further. Maya felt completely isolated from the world around her.

"Some nights I stay up cashing in my bad luck. Some nights I call it a draw Some nights I wish that my lips could build a castle Some nights I wish they'd just fall off But I still wake up, I still see your ghost. Oh, Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for oh whoa oh oh. What do I stand for? Whoa oh oh. What do I stand for? Most nights I don't know any more Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh, Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh," Maya sang as she walked around the house. The house was quiet. Maya stopped in the kitchen and let the silence sink in.

The silence seemed to relax her as she tried to get rid of the sadness inside. It wasn't till the phone rang that she realised she had been standing there for half an hour. "Hello," Maya monotone into the house phone. "You need to get to the rink now," Dallas's voice came from the ear piece. "No," Maya said without a beat. "Tell her why," Owen's voice said from the background. "Cam is sucking and it is so your fault. He doesn't want to play anymore, he doesn't want to even be in Toronto anymore because seeing you make him freakin miserable," Dallas whispered over the phone. "That's his problem," Maya shouted.

There was a muffled sound from the other side. "Please just get down here," Owen pleaded. "Owen no, I can't," Maya whined. "Why won't you? We all know by the way you and Cam have been acting that you both like each other," Owen informed her. "If Cam and I get back together Zig said he would hurt Cam. I like Cam way too much to take the risk," Maya tried explaining. Once she said it out loud Maya realised something. Her excuse for ending things was completely stupid. "Really, that's what this is all about," Owen chuckled, "Maya if this was the problem we could have solved it easily without Cam and you breaking up."

"Fine your right, but I don't even have a ride to the rink. I will have to wait and talk to him Monday," Maya sighed. The knocking on her front door surprised her. "One minute Owen," Maya said opening the door. "Hello," Maya said looking out. "Heard you needed a ride," the voice of Luke Baker came from the person outside. "I'm on my way Owen," Maya said into the phone. She hung up and got her jacket and shoes on before heading out.

"So you finally realise that you and Cam were meant to be," Luke joked pulling out of the Matlin driveway. "I didn't want him getting hurt," Maya said defensively. "You could have just told us Maya. We don't bite," Luke laughed. "I just wanted it to end so badly I just did what I thought had to be done," Maya huffed. She placed her head against the cold window. Maya and Luke sat in silence until they came to the front of the arena. "I'll let you out here. There are a few people that need to talk to you first," Luke told her. "Thanks for the lift," Maya said getting out. Maya mentally gave herself a pep talk. She just kept telling herself that Cam will be happy to see her. "Maya," a familiar voice came from behind her.

"Oh hey," Maya deadpanned. "Maya, I am so sorry. Can you ever forgive me," Tori asked coming up to the blonde. "Tori," Maya started but was cut off. "I should have believed you, and I should have let you explain. It was so not cool of me, and I really miss my best female friend," Tori rambled. Maya through her arms around Tori and gave her a big hug. "I forgive you," Maya said letting Tori go. Tori gave her a big smile and a loud squeal. "Yay, now come sit with Trist and me. We have great seats," Tori said pulling Maya behind her. Maya followed Tori as she pushed her way through the crowd of teens.

"Hey Maya," Tristan said pulling Maya down to sit with him. "Hey Trist, how are the players doing," Maya asked worried that Dallas was telling the truth about Cam. "They suck," Tristan put it bluntly. Tori rolled her eyes and explained that Cam seemed really distracted. Maya instantly felt bad, she didn't want Cam to ruin his future in the big leagues because of her. "Any idea why," Maya asked hesitantly. Tori and Tristan shared a look and turned to her. "Lover boy keeps looking for you in the audience," Tristan said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Yeah, Mr. Saunders is missing his leading lady," Tori said giving Maya an encouraging smile. "You guys need to talk," Tristan told Maya. "If he is on the ice then how are we supposed to talk," Maya said watching as Luke, Dallas, and Owen joins their team in their box.

"Easy," Tori said flipping her hair. Maya watched as Tori stood and straightened her rumpled clothes. Tori walked with complete confidence over to the plastic wall that separated the team from the audience. She raises her left hand and made a fist. A second later she let it bang really hard against the plastic. The sudden noise made almost the whole hockey team jump. Tori just gave the boys a smile and wave. "What," the coach hollered at her. "I need Cam," Tori replied nonchalantly. "He goes on in a minute, this can wait till later," the coach said turning away. Tori gave him a very dirt look. "If he goes on he is going to suck and you will lose. If you let him talk to someone quickly I bet he will win this game for you," tori yelled over the noise. "He can talk later," the coach hissed shooing Tori away. Tori huffed and walked back to her friends. "Well that worked," Maya said trying to lighten the mood.

It was about six minutes later that Cam finally got on the ice. He skated slow and had terrible passing aim. He seemed to be in slow motion. Maya could barely watch as Cam miserably played the game he once loved. "Well you have options," Tristan whispered into her ear. Tori and Maya both turned to him confused. "I mean you could sit and watch him suck and lose this game, or you could stand and up and cheer as loud as you can. He might hear your voice ad look over. Then once he realises you are her he can perk up and win the game," Tristan said in one breath. Maya turned back to Tori, "Think it would work." Tori gave her big smile and replied, "It's worth a try."

They all watched Cam fail to pass the puck in time a couple more times before they stood. Maya took a few slow breaths before calling out to Cam. "Come on Cam, you can do it," Maya hollered. Unfortunately it was the same time the other side cheered because they got a goal. Tori and Tristan joined in on the yelling but Cam just wasn't paying attention.

"He isn't listening," Maya whined to her friends. Tori and Tristan looked desperately over to Owen and Luke. Owen and Luke both gave them a nod and started begging the coach to let them on or call a time out. After a few more attempts on calling to Cam, Owen and Luke both skated onto the ice taking the twin red heads off. As they got ready for the puck to be dropped, Cam seemed to be listening to Owen and Luke.

Right before the puck dropped Cam finally looked up. His warm brown eyes met Maya's clear blue ones. His face seemed to brighten but it faltered into confusion. A second later the puck was dropped and Cam was already halfway to the net. He looped around people and hit it as hard as he could to Dallas. Dallas snagged it and put it right into the net. Dallas clapped Cam on the back and skated off after the puck again. Cam seemed to take his time to reach where Maya was sitting. Tori handed Maya a paper napkin with writing on it.

Maya jumped down the few steps that were between her and Cam. She walked up to the wall that separated the players from their fans and placed the napkin up against the plastic shield. Cam scanned the napkin and mouthed what it read, "We need to talk later, but for now keep your head up and stick on the ice." Cam let out a little chuckle and skated off towards the puck. He blasted through the players and stole the puck.

Once he got closer to the net he pointed to Maya before knocking the puck into the net. "Aw, he just scored for you," Tori squealed. "Yeah, how cute," Tristan mocked Tori. Tori slapped Tristan gently and went back to watching the game with a smile on her face. By the end of the game the Ice Hounds caught up and even won the game. They were now getting a free ride into the championship at the end of the month.

"I'll be right back," Maya said walking towards the change rooms as the game buzzer sounded to end the game. "Maya," a voice called to her. "One minute Katie, there is someone I really need to talk to," Maya shouted to her sister. Maya made her way over to the teams' door but stopped as someone came out. The person was walking backwards and almost knocker her over. "Sorry, didn't see you," the person said turning around and giving Maya a big smile.


	9. Camaya is Endgame

Camaya is Endgame

"Hi," Maya stuttered. Once he smiled at her Maya became the stuttering little girl she felt like when she first met him. "You came," He said pointing out the obvious. Maya could tell he was torn between happiness that she came, and sadness because she wasn't his anymore. "Yeah, I owe you a massive explanation and apology. I lied when I told you my reason for ending things. I really like you and I didn't want Zig to follow through on his promise to hurt you," Maya rambled. Her hands started to fidget with the ends of her shirt. "I can handle Zig. Also I'm pretty sure my team would have made sure Zig couldn't get near either of us," Cam told her giving her a small smile. "I wasn't thinking right; when he told me he would hurt you I was all alone. I just thought that he could probably get me or you alone and do something," Maya admitted looking away from Cam. "What do we do now then," Cam asked stepping closer to her. Maya looked up to him and shrugged, "It depends, what you think we should do." "Well right now I'd like to kiss you," Cam told her. He watched as a blush crept over her cheeks.

There was a second where nothing happened, but then Maya placed her lips over Cam's. His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer to him. When they parted they both had huge smiles on their faces and they felt like they were floating. "Come with the team and I too Little Miss Steaks," Cam said pulling her towards where the team was. "Maya," a guy's voice said from behind. Cam and Maya both looked back to see Zig coming towards them. On impulse Cam pulled Maya behind him and glared at Zig.

"Go away Zig," Cam said with a warning tone. Zig just looked over towards Maya. "You know what's going to happen now," Zig said giving her a small smirk. "And what might that be," another voice asked from behind Maya. All three of them turned to see Dallas walk up to them. Owen and Luke stood right behind him glaring at Zig. Zig looked from Cam and Maya to the older Ice Hounds. He stuttered and looked back to Maya for help. She just pulled Cam back towards Dallas, Luke, and Owen.

Zig held up his hands in surrender and walked away. Cam watched to make sure he actually left the building before turning to his team mates. "Thanks," cam said giving them a big smile. "Well we had to protect our team mate," Luke chuckled. "Anyway we had to make sure Camaya was back on," Dallas said giving them a smile. "Camaya," Maya asked looking from cam's confused face to the seniors. "You know, Cam and Maya put together," Owen explained like it was stupid that they didn't know. Maya and Cam just looked at the boys like they were going crazy. As they all walked to the parking lot Maya voiced a question she wanted answered. "How did you guys know I would agree to come," Maya asked swinging her and cam's clasped hands. "Your sister came and told us when cam was listening to his music," Owen told her.

"What if it didn't work," Maya asked now starting to feel relieved that it did. "Oh we knew it would work, Camaya is endgame. Also it's a little thing called love, we knew you two wouldn't be happy unless you were together," Luke told them. Cam looked over at Maya and gave their clasped hands a kiss.


End file.
